Attack of the Video Games!
by sarcasticToad
Summary: The invasion plan this time involves using Pekopon's own video games against it but it goes horribly wrong, as always, and Natsumi, Fuyuki and the human gang end up trapped in their favourite video games. Features Amnesia, Slender, Dead Island, and Skyrim.


**AN: Wrote this at 11PM in a vain attempt at banishing writer's block from Sieg Keron . Either a terrible or brilliant writing strategy. Lord I wish I could think of titles. If you like PewdiePie or Cry or RoosterTeeth, look out for blatant references. And use of bad language, look out for that too; if you're sensitive to profanity, might not be a fic for you (I'll attempt to keep it T suitable though). Reviews would be lovely. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt. Frog or any of the mentioned games or tv shows. And I couldn't think of a way to make a joke out of this :(**

-=X=X=X=-

"This is going to be a terrible plan."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Giroro!"

"Keroro, you came up with this plan _all by yourself_. Therefore, it is the definition of _a terrible plan_."

They continued to bicker as they stood in Fuyuki's room while Kururu was tinkering with his computer. The half-baked plan that spontaneously combusted inside Keroro's brain was as follows: Pekoponians (namely Natsumi )love video games. So exploit this by turning their own video games against them and rue bloody and terrible vengeance against Natsumi! And invade the rest of the planet, if that opportunity arose.

Prior to Fuyuki's computer, Kururu had already plundered Natsumi's computer and games console hard drives for her games data. She was actually quite an avid gamer, but it was a shame it was mostly cutesy girly nonsense or RPGs. The Sergeant Major could most certainly warp them into some horrific nightmare straight from the bowels of hell, but he felt unusually sleepy today so he preferred to go for something that was already monitor-smashing terrifying to an insipid Pekoponian brain. Which is why he was now rooting through the Hinata boy's saved files. His mild obsession with the supernatural would have tempted him to the darker recesses of the internet, to the shadow bathed edges of indie gaming; perhaps to games such as Ao Oni, or Call of the Cthulhu or maybe...Oh. Maybe something like the jackpot Kururu just happened upon.

The twisted scientist's lips peeled back in a sadistic grin and his low laughter poured out into the air through his teeth. He beckoned the bickering idiots over to the computer screen and hovered the cursor over the certain game file in the documents. Their incessant noise stopped immediately; even the battle-worn, grizzled corporal drew a sharp intake of breath when he laid his eyes upon the game title:

"_Amnesia: The Dark Descent."_

-=X=X=X=-

It was a rare occasion that all the gang were together, but on this day Fuyuki and Natsumi were walking back home with Momoka, Koyuki and even Saburo in tow. Today, no one had any after school plans and tomorrow there was no school so everyone was free to go over to the Hinata house for a mini-party, or a gathering, or sort-of-co-ed-sleepover or one of the many other names they had dubbed the afternoon and evening of fun that was ahead of them.

"So what should we do first?" Natsumi asked. "Watch a movie, or play a game?"

"I think we've got the entire second season of the Walking Dead on TiVo," Fuyuki mused. "We could have a zombie-vest."

"If we're gonna have a zombie-fest, we need gummy bears," Saburo said. When questionable looks were shot towards him, he replied simply with: "It's a tradition."

Natsumi wracked her brains trying to remember if they had any gummy bears left in the house as she unlocked the front door. But as soon as she stepped inside, blinding white light attatcked her eyes, she was suddenly weightless, falling through infinite and only one thought was in her mind. _"Stupid frogs!"_

-=X=X=X=-

Natsumi groaned, lifting her head from a cold hard wood floor. Her brain throbbed like it was going to break out of her skull, her throat was dry, and her stomach was twisted in endless knots. _"If the friddiots are going to teleport me wherever and whenever, they could at least find a teleport that doesn't make me nauseous..."_ she grumbled silently. She looked around to see where the amphibian stupidity that plagued her home had spirited her away to this time.

It looked like a corridor in an old castle. A very dark corridor...The only light came from a lone candle sitting on a small table against a panelled wall. She barely see the end of the corridor it was so bathed it shadows, but squinting, she could make out a wooden, medieval-esque door. And she could _hear_ something moving behind it. It sounded like footsteps and creaking floor boards. Natsumi gulped and looked up and down the corridor frantically. There wasn't anything she could use to defend herself, except maybe the candle...but the very idea of the candle going out and plunging her into darkness was _unthinkable_. No, she couldn't risk losing the candle. She could escape down the other end of the corridor but she couldn't even see the end. She could grab the candle and run...

_Crap_, those footsteps were getting closer. Instead of floorboards it was the door now creaking morosely as it slowly opened. _Crap crap crap_. Natsumi held her breath and squinted. Maybe if she could get a good look at it...Maybe she would be able to fight it unarmed.

The door opened fully and a figure stood in the dark doorway. Black against black...She was lucky she could see it at all. Another floorboard creak and another couple of footsteps and then a very quiet voice.

"Na...Natsumi-san?"

"Koyuki-chan!"

Her ninja best friend sprang out of the shadows and wrapped her slim arms around her. "There you are!" she cried out, happily. "I knew I could smell your scent here and I've been looking all over this place trying to find you!"

Laughing in sheer relief, Natsumi detangled herself from Koyuki. "Do you even know where '_this place_' is?"

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh. There was a window in a room I searched a while back but there's only forest all around us."

"Well, at least we could get out through the window. To be honest, I'd rather take our chances out there than in here."

Koyuki nodded. "I agree...There's something very..._wrong_ about this place; the aura is so dangerous... But the drop from the window is _waay_ too long to be safe and the wall is too sheer for Fuyuki-san and the others to scale it."

Natsumi's eyes widened. "Fuyuki's in here?!" How did she not realize that?! If Koyuki had been caught in the same teleport as her, then so had Fuyuki! And Momoka, and Saburo! "We need to find them! Can you sniff them out too?"

"I've been trying but..."

"_But_...?"

"There's another scent drifting along with theirs', it's overpowering them, it's something...rotten."

That did not sound good. Not in the slightest. "Where are they, Koyuki-chan?"

-=X=X=X=-

It felt like they had been walking for hours. The castle had too many rooms, too many long, dark corridors, and not enough light. The candle Natsumi took from the little table was almost burnt down to nothing. There was maybe another twenty minutes left until the wax would have melted down so much that it would be impossible to hold anymore. And then they would have to face the complete dark that was right in front of their face...That idea kept on clawing at the back of Natsumi's mind, turning her blood ice cold and pounding in her ears. This type of darkness felt wrong; it was like it was alive and malevolent, just _waiting_ for the tiny flame to die out.

"Are we getting close?" she asked.

Koyuki tilted her head and sniffed the dank air. "Yes...They're moving closer to us, actually."

"Really? All three of them?" Natsumi breathed a sigh of relief when she nodded. _Thank god_...With Saburo being there, she was sure Fuyuki and Momoka would be safe.

"But the thing, th-the rotten smelling thing I mentioned earlier? It's getting closer too..."

"N-no way...Is it following them?!"

"It- it seems like it...Oh, b-but I'm sure it's fine! I mean, Saburo-san has that pen, and Momoka-san can certainly defend herself- and Fuyuki-san too!"

"I guess..." Natsumi felt incredibly uneasy about that. Fuyuki had once mentioned offhandedly that Momoka was scared of the dark...Natsumi wasn't a _fan_ of the dark either, but she wasn't scared of it and even she was having a hard time of it in _this_ kind of darkness. So how would Momoka be coping with it?

-=X=X=X=-

Momoka was not coping with the dark very well. It was a horrible, cruel kind of dark. The kind that pulsed with shadows in the corner of her eye, but stayed tauntingly still when she looked at it. The kind that _wanted_; wanted the light of Saburo's lantern to fade and become darkness too, wanted to pounce on them when they were defenceless, wanted them _dead_. This kind was making her tremble uncontrollably, making tiny droplets of cold sweat trickle down the back of her neck, _this kind of dark was-_

"Nishizawa-san."

Momoka gasped, suddenly noticing the wonderfully real pressure of Fuyuki's warm hand on her arm. "It's okay, Nishizawa-san, Saburo-san and me are right here," he said, reassuringly.

"Boy, you really hate the dark, huh?" Saburo said, holding the heavily, ornate, and most importantly _bright_ lantern closer to her. Momoka was about to snap a sarcastic remark at him, but being so frightened had sapped her energy. Besides, Fuyuki was right in front of her.

Fuyuki turned to Saburo. "Maybe Nishizawa-san should take the lantern. It might make her feel less scared."

The tall, blond boy bit his lip thoughtfully. "No offence meant, Momoka-chan, but you don't look strong enough to carry it right now. And we can't risk dropping it and it breaking."

"No, w-we can't," she quickly agreed. As absolutely flattered as she was to have Fuyuki so concerned about her,that was the only source of light they had found so far. Well, except for the candles on the table near where they first gained consciousness. Apparently, the same thing that had happened to her had happened to the boys. They had awakened in a dark corridor next to a table with a small candle inside this nightmarish castle. Fuyuki, as per wonderful he always was, had been brave enough to explore a little and stumbled upon her sitting cowardly next to her candle, not daring to move away from it. Of course, he had managed to coax her away so the two of them could explore some more. Heck, that boy could suggest leading her straight into the pits of hell and she'd follow him. And it wasn't as though the idea that she could cuddle up to him for comfort didn't play a role in her decision...

Ten minutes of exploring and a mini-heart attack from being in the dark so long later, they had found Saburo, who had found several tinderboxes, some vials of strange liquid and ,most importantly, _the lantern_, from rummaging around in desk drawers and cabinets. And now the plan was to find Natsumi and Koyuki and then get the hell out of this castle.

"So, do you remember the way out from here?" Saburo's question had brought all of her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"No...I'm not sure if this bit is from the main story mode or a custom story..." Fuyuki replied.

"Um, wh-what?" Momoka had no idea what they were talking about...She mentally cursed herself for allowing herself to become so frightened she missed what her precious Fuyuki had to say.

"Fuyuki-kun recognizes this place from a video game," Saburo answered. "He thinks we might be stuck in the game itself."

"It's a pretty long shot if we are in the game," Fuyuki admitted. "But...I _know_ I've seen these corridors before. And the lantern and the tinderboxes just _happening_ to be in cabinets you looked in? Something's definitely up..."

Momoka just opened her mouth to speak, when-

_-Creeeaaaaakkk-_

Time froze. She froze, Fuyuki froze, and even Saburo. The sound came from just around the corner.

"He-...Hello?" Fuyuki called out. His voice was strained and strangled by fear, and hearing it hurt Momoka deeply.

"_Quiet_!" Saburo hissed. Panic was even in his eyes and voice. "What if it's one of the game's enemies?"

"No, they make weird growling noises-"

"Who's there?!"

All three of them almost collapsed with relief upon hearing Natsumi's voice yell from around the corner. "It's us, Nee-chan!" Fuyuki called back, nervously laughing a little.

The red-head then bolted from the shadows and scooped her brother up in a big bear hug. "Oh my god, do you have any idea how worried I was?!" she cried. "I was starting to think we weren't going to find you!"

"We? Ah," he noticed Koyuki standing back as he escaped Natsumi's hug, "Azumaya-san got caught up too then..."

"Caught up by that bright light, you mean?" the ninja confirmed.

Fuyuki nodded. "Yeah...I guess we don't have to take too many guesses as to how we got here."

In complete synchronicity, Natsumi growled "Stupid frogs", Saburo said "Kururu", Koyuki mumbled "Dororo's friends", Fuyuki said "The Sergeant" and Dark Momoka muttered near inaudibly "Those sons of bitches..."

They're perfect synchronicity despite the differences in what they were saying made Fuyuki grin stupidly for a minute. Little things like that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, like when Keroro and him once had the exact same idea about making a Gundam out of cake when they hadn't even conversed for half the day.

His amusement didn't go unnoticed as Natsumi roughly ruffled up his hair. "Wipe that smile off your face, you!" This action only made him grin more, and amused the rest of the group. It was a pretty nice moment, having a quick laugh with friends while trapped in a dark and dangerous castle.

But, of course, it didn't last long.

Koyuki gasped and pointed behind them. "What is _that_?!"

They all whipped their heads around to see what ghastly sight she meant. It was a...a gap. A visible gap in reality. Almost indescribable because it...well, it didn't exist. But to them, the gap looked like a tear where wall or air or scenery should have been; it was a whitey-silverish shape with jagged edges and even though it appeared to glimmer, it didn't give off any actual light. The gap as tall as a fridge and as wide as a Keronian but when looked at from the side, it was paper-thin.

Saburo approached it slowly, holding the lantern up for a better look. "If Fuyuki-kun's right, then maybe it's a bug or a glitch..."

"Huh? Right about what?" Natsumi turned to her brother, frowning with confusion.

But then Saburo did something that could be considered either utterly stupid or completely genius. He stuck his hand into the gap. The gap appeared to react to his touch; it rippled with grey and white like water. Then a horrible screech pierced the air, making everyone groan or grit their teeth against the noise. And then...

"Um, hello? Anybody there? This is Sergeant Keroro..!"

"Sergeant?!" Fuyuki looked around in the dark desperately for the source of the disembodied voice of his friend. "Where are you?!"

"Still in the secret base!" his voice replied. Zeroing in on the sound, it was coming from the gap Saburo still had his hand in. "We're watching you on the computer screen."

"And where the hell are _we_, stupid frog?!" Natsumi bellowed. "I swear, if you don't get us out of here, I'm gonna-!"

"I-I-I will get you out!" Keroro whimpered. "Well, um...that is...We'll try to help you help _yourselves_ get out since...!"

"You better start explaining, friddiot..."

There was an audible gulp of terror before he started speaking again. "You see, there was this crazy idea that maybe we could use Pekopon's love of video games for the invasion, b-but as you can see...something went a bit wrong and now you're all stuck in one of Fuyuki-dono's video games. You can get out though! You just have to beat this certain mission thing or whatever...But then you might be put in one of _someone else's_ games, since we were going to use games from all your personal favourites to test the plan out with first, and so...You're going to have to progress through all your favourite video games to get back to our world. All of this was Giroro's idea! I swear!"

A very faint "YOU LIAR!" could be heard.

"We'll help you out as much as we can, of course," Keroro went on, "but we can only contact you through these bugs, which are few and far between. Sorry guys, I guess you're on your own for the most part..."

"I am going to punch you _so many_ times when we get out of here," Natsumi growled. "What game are we in anyway, Fuyuki?"

Fuyuki took a deep breath. He could feel everyone's expectant eyes on him and guilt was mounting up inside of him. He licked his lips nervously and answered, "_Amnesia: The Dark Descent_."

"_Amnesia_?" she repeated, a mix between incredulous and enraged. "_Amnesia_ as in...the horror game all those Youtubers film themselves wetting their pants from pure fear when they play it...The game where you're totally defenceless against your enemies and even _looking_ at them does your character damage...That _Amnesia_?"

"Y-yeah..."

There was a moment of calm until his big sister exploded. "HOW ON EARTH CAN _THIS_ BE YOUR FAVOURITE GAME, YOU STUPID LITTLE-"

She was cut silent by a horrid, guttural moan echoing down the hall.


End file.
